


narrowed focus

by flyingthesky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: “Can I fuck your mouth?”It’s not quite a question, more of a check-in, but Zayn can tell that Liam legitimately wants an answer. He thinks for a moment, considering. They trust each other, and Zayn knows that Liam knows his limits, knows him and isn’t likely to push anything unless he’s sure that Zayn can take it.“Yeah,” Zayn says. His voice sounds a little rough already. “Do it.”
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	narrowed focus

Liam straddles Zayn’s chest as he presses him down. “Close your eyes.”

Meeting Liam’s eyes for a second, Zayn folds his arms behind his head before he lets his eyes flutter shut. He can hear Liam’s zipper when it’s undone, can feel the way Liam shift on top of him. There’s technically nothing keeping Zayn’s eyes closed other than will, but he doesn’t open them because Liam only ever makes him close them in one instance.

The head of Liam’s cock bumps against Zayn’s lips, and Zayn automatically parts his lips, tongue darting out to lick over the head. Liam shivers, and Zayn only notices because of the slight tremor against his side. It’s easier to notice things when he doesn’t have to look for them, Zayn finds, although it does tend to leave him at Liam’s mercy more often than not.

“Can I fuck your mouth?”

It’s not quite a question, more of a check-in, but Zayn can tell that Liam legitimately wants an answer. He thinks for a moment, considering. They trust each other, and Zayn knows that Liam knows his limits, knows him and isn’t likely to push anything unless he’s sure that Zayn can take it.

“Yeah,” Zayn says. His voice sounds a little rough already. “Do it.”

Tugging at Zayn’s arm and tangling their fingers together for a moment, Liam presses a bell into the palm of Zayn’s hand and curls his fingers around it. “You know the drill, yeah?”

“Hasn’t changed.” Zayn debates opening his eyes, but decides against it. He shifts his arm so it’s in a less awkward position and waits.

He feels the way that Liam shifts again, is expecting it when Liam’s cock presses against his lips and parts them. Liam starts slow, lets Zayn get used to the motion before speeding up. There’s no real effort on Zayn’s part, he just has to stay still while Liam works, and it lets him focus in on the way Liam drags across his tongue, the way his breathing falters. He focuses on not choking, on relaxing his throat so he doesn’t gag when Liam hits the back of his throat. Beyond that, though, there’s no finesse or technique required from Zayn and _fuck_.

This isn’t something that they do all the time, but Zayn loves it when they do. He loves feeling out of control, loves the way that Liam just _takes_ , and he tried to explain it but it hadn’t been particularly coherent so maybe Liam doesn’t understand why he’ll take the pressure on his tongue and the battering of his voice over control.

Then again, Zayn supposes that Liam doesn’t need to understand so long as he takes without feeling guilty, and Liam’s good at that. Most people who haven’t been raised to be as unobtrusive as possible are, Zayn’s learned, but he stopped actively minding it a long time ago. If he wanted to, he could theorize and quantify why he likes this, likes Liam making him give everything away, but the answer would probably be depressing and Zayn thinks that overanalyzing things isn’t ever a good course of action.

So he focuses in on sensation, on feeling, on the way he can tell that Liam is close from the way he trembles. He focuses on all the things he wants burned into his memory haunting him like ghosts whenever he speaks. He focuses on Liam, on the moment, and almost doesn’t notice when Liam comes. Wouldn’t notice except for the way the taste spreads across his tongue like it’s going out of style and he has to swallow or choke.

Liam pulls away, the bed shifting as he settles down in the space next to Zayn. “Open your eyes.”

Breathing in and then out, Zayn lets his eyes open slowly. Everything is blinding, blinding white for a moment, and then Liam comes into focus.

“Hey,” Zayn says, “you know I love you, right?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, touching their foreheads together, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i still think 'politics of choking on a dick' would be a great title for this but it kind of implies a different tone


End file.
